Modular office furniture is known including modular partitions such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,760 to Edwards in which raceways are provided through the partition for passage of utility wiring. Such raceways are well known in various partitions to which tabletops and shelving and cabinets may be secured. The present inventor has appreciated that difficulties arise in respect of providing raceways for passage of utility wiring through filing cabinets.
Modular office partitions are known in which desking surfaces are supported on modular partitions with utility wiring for use on such desk surfaces to be provided by raceways in the partitions. The present inventor has appreciated that cabinet structures are not used as support platforms for desking arrangements and particularly arrangements in which utilities are conveniently provided to desking surfaces.